Warehouse of horrors
by Hooded-Figurine
Summary: The stench of blood is so strong I can hardly stand it, and what makes it so much worse is that it's his, his and mine. Rated T, reasons stated inside.


**Ok, this is a version of the Barry the Chopper bit in the first anime. This time, Ed wakes up earilier and things take a different course.**

**Rated: T  
For: Voilence/Gore, Character Death****  
Prompt: My own twisted imagination  
Disclaimer: FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa**

* * *

Winry's POV

I look around at the scream, that's Ed! He bursts out from between two hanging pieces of meat, his hands already slamming together. He grabs the chain that's keeping me suspended in mid-air, and one link suddenly becomes much weaker, instantly shattering. I fall into his arms, my knees too weak with fear to support me. "Just let me chop you up!"

Barry's voice rings out from not very far away, and Ed swears. "The alchemy..."

My eyes feel as wide as dinner plates, and I know that we might not get out of here alive. "Ed..."

He starts to run, trying to avoid banging my head into the hanging meat. I feel so utterly helpless as I cling to him, practically hyperventilating. He whips around another hanging meat, and we almost crash into Barry the Chopper. He raises his shining cleaver. "Young love is so cute. Now let me chop you up!"

Ed sprints off again, and Barry is hot on our tail. "Winry, I can't outrun him carrying you. You'll have to run."

"I don't think I can stand up." He turns around another hanging meat, and a puddle of water sends his feet flying out from under him. I tumble out of his arms and skid to a halt in the puddle, gaining several scrapes in the process. I try to stand, but find that I was right, my legs won't support me.

I look at him as a blur of shining silver metal embeds itself in his back, and he screams in pain. Glaring up at me, he shouts, "Winry, get out of here!"

Barry walks up behind him, crouching down and pulling out the now ruby red cleaver. "Hmm, not quite a spinal injury. But it'll keep you from running away. Now all I have to do is this," He grabs Ed's right arm and pulls it out, "and you'll be comepletely helpless."

His face is covered in water already, but I could swear Ed is crying. "Winry! Get out of here! NOW!"

Barry looks at me, face eager and contemplative. "Now, should I chop you first, or the military boy?"

Ed almost seems to be crying, "You can kill me if you want, but leave her alone. Please, I'm begging you."

His words seem to make up Barry's mind. "Alright then! I know what to do!" He pulls a rag from his apron advances on me with a twisted smile on his face. He stuffs the cloth in my mouth, "This'll only hurt a lot." The he turns me onto my stomach and burries his blade in my back. The lower half of my body goes numb, but the cut itself burns like fire. My screams are muffled by the rag, and Barry simply hums quietly while tying my wrists and ankles together like some large animal.

A wide cloth is tied over my mouth so that I can't spit out the gag, and then Barry simply puts me on his shoulder and carries me to his truck. He throws me roughly inside, and the smell of my own blood fills my nostrils. Tears carve salty tracks down my face, and I sob into the gag. I'm not sure how many hours ago it was that I _voluntarily _climbed into this van, but I know it was the worst mistake of my life. Most of the skin on my arms has been scraped off, and what little is left is turning purple. My legs are surely just as bad, but I can't even feel them. That's definitely the worst thing, if I live through this, I'll never walk again.

Ed lands next to me, but to my horror he's missing his left arm, and not moving. I wiggle over to him as best I can, and check his pulse. It's faint, but it's there. My tears drip onto him, falling onto the ragged wound as I tear his shirt into strips and use those to bandage him as best I can. The truck keeps hitting potholes, which makes Ed and I bounce around in the back. By the time I've tied his bandage shut, the road is so bumpy that we're not able to sit in one spot for more than two seconds. The stench of blood is so strong I can hardly stand it, and what makes it so much worse is that it's his, his and mine.

"Almost there! Once we're inside, I get to chop you up!" Barry's voice is sickeningly cheerful, and I can't help but wonder which one of us will go first. The engine dies and Barry gets out, walking around to open up the back and lead us to our doom. The cleaver in his hand gleams dully in the moonlight, "Which one first? The pretty girl, or the tiny boy?" Ed twitches at the word tiny, bringing a shadow of a smile to my lips for an instant before Barry decides. "The boy, he's half dead anyways." I struggle to pull Ed away, but he's a dead weight, and I have no legs to push with. Grabbing Ed by the collar, Barry hangs him from a low tree branch and raises the blade. I turn away just before the horrid action occurs, but nothing I do can stop me from hearing it.

"Let me die, let me die, let me die, let me die..." I mumble those three words over and over again, salt crusting my cheeks and fresh tears slowly soaking into the gag.

Sobbing, I repeat those three words until Barry walks up to me. "Your turn sweet meats."

I sob again as he hangs me right next to Ed's mangled body, but as he begins to hack at my flesh with his knife, I think of Ed, and how I get to see him again now.

* * *

**A/N: ... ... ... Wow... I was trying to write a nightmare for Winry and... this... came out. ... ... I had no idea where this thing wanted to go, and I can't believe what it became in the end...**


End file.
